The Closet
by AsterRaven
Summary: The Inu-Yasha characters are stuck in a small inclosed space... What sadistic mind thought that up?.. Oh me. Warning: If you have a heart or balder problem read at your own risk, because this story is hilarious!


A/N AND Disclaimer:  
  
AsterRaven: Hello! This is my first Fan Fiction and I don't know if it's any good, but I like it!!  
  
Inuyasha: It's horrible.  
  
Kagome: Don't say that Inuyasha. You'll hurt her feelings, and then she will punish you!  
  
Inu Yasha: What could she possibly do to me?  
  
::AsterRaven gets scary look in her eyes::  
  
AsterRaven: I don't know yet, but you can start with giving the disclaimer.  
  
::Inuyasha with terror filled eyes looks at people::  
  
help me..............  
  
AsterRaven in scary voice: The Disclaimer?  
  
Inu Yasha still scared: AsterRaven does not own me or any of the other Inuyasha characters... thank goodness....  
  
AsterRaven: THAT'S IT!!!  
  
::Pulls out a sword that looks a lot like Hiei's (from Yu Yu Hakusho)...::  
  
Inuyasha: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
::Runs off being chased by AsterRaven::  
  
::Hiei pops out of the middle of nowhere::  
  
Hiei: Where is my sword?  
  
Kagome sweat drops: AsterRaven also dosen't own Hiei. Though I think she borrowed his sword...  
  
{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}  
  
Chapter 1: The Fuzzy Wall!!!  
  
{}{}{}{}{}  
  
Inuyasha stared at Miroku with an annoyed look. They had just finished fighting a GIANT spider demon that had had three shards imbeded in its forehead. Of course HE had done ALL the work while the others had just watched.  
  
Now Miroku was proving to be an even bigger annoyance. He had insisted that they stop and investigate a (in Inuyasha's opinion) big... fuzzy... wall.  
  
"Monk aren't you done yet? You've been staring at this fuzzy wall for hours!" He finally yelled loosing his patience.  
  
Miroku sighed and looked at Inuyasha as if he were an annoying child.  
  
"It is not a "fuzzy wall", Inuyasha. It's a portal, and no, I'm not through. I'm trying to find out where it goes."  
  
"How the h3ll was I supposed to know it's a portal?!! It looks like a fuzzy wall to me!!"  
  
Miroku ignored this and continued to stare at the "fuzzy wall".  
  
Inuyasha was thouroughly annoyed at this and decided to take drastic measures. He began walking toward the "portal" (as Miroku insisted).  
  
"What are you doing?!"  
  
Inuyasha looked at Miroku, "I'm going to go through and find out where it goes, so we can go and find more shards. It's obvious that you won't go anywhere until you know."  
  
Miroku sighed and followed Inuyasha into the "portal".  
  
As they went in he said, "You know this is a VERY stupid idea."  
  
They suddenly found themselves in a small white room lined on the right and back side with hanging clothes. On the left side it had a book shelf and storage boxes.  
  
"Miroku where in the world are we?!!", screamed a very angry Inuyasha.  
  
"I don't know, but I think we had better go back."  
  
Inuyasha nodded in agreement.  
  
They both turned around and walked right into a solid wood door. Very solid...  
  
"Miroku I thought you said it was a portal!!!", yelled Inuyasha rubbing his sore head.  
  
"I guess it was a one way portal.", Miroku said as though this were a great earth breaking discovery.  
  
"One way?! You got us traped who knows where! How are we going to get back?!!"  
  
"It was an honest mistake, Inuyasha, and I don't really know how we're going to get back."  
  
Inuyasha stared at Miroku in horror.  
  
"What if the girls come through!!", he suddenly yelled.  
  
Bad thoughts ran through Miroku's head.  
  
Inuyasha saw the peverted grin on Miroku's face and whacked him.  
  
"Stop grinning like that and help me!!"  
  
Miroku pouted, but nodded.  
  
They both began yelling at the door.  
  
"DON'T GO THROUGH THE FUZZY WALL!!"  
  
Kagome, Songo, and Shippo walked into the room.  
  
"Did you guys want to tell us something?" Kagome asked innocently.  
  
Inuyasha slapped his forehead.  
  
Miroku on the other hand slipped closer to Songa. Who looked at him suspiciously.  
  
"I think we should leave.", Songo stated.  
  
"Yeah, that would be great! Any ideas?", Inuyasha asked sarcasticly.  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha in shock. Then spun around.  
  
"NO, WE'RE TRAPPED IN A CLOSET!"  
  
"What is a claus-it?", Inuyasha asked.  
  
{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}  
  
A/N: AsterRaven: Well this is further proof that Inuyasha doesn't know anything about the present time.  
  
I will show you more funny incidents in the next chapter, and also Hiei has graciously excepted a role in the story.  
  
Hiei in background: UN-TIE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
::AsterRaven kicks tied up Hiei into closet and slams door... muffled yelling can be heard::  
  
AsterRaven: Until next time... ! (don't forget reviews!!!)  
  
{}  
  
"And the raven flower flies on..."  
  
{} 


End file.
